custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney In Concert (1991, battybarney1995's version)/@comment-24154392-20131226115827
=SongsEdit *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Theme_Song Barney Theme Song] *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Theme_Song Barney Theme Song] (Reprise) (Performed by: Barney) *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Everyone_is_Special Everyone is Special] (Performed by: Barney) *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Backyard_Gang_Rap Backyard Gang Rap] (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/We_are_Barney_and_the_Backyard_Gang We are Barney and the Backyard Gang] (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Down_on_Grandpa%27s_Farm Down on Grandpa's Farm] (Performed by: Barney and Tina) *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Noble_Duke_of_York The Noble Duke of York] (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Luci, and Adam) *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Pop_Goes_the_Weasel Pop Goes the Weasel] (Performed by: Barney and Derek) *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Alphabet_Song The Alphabet Song] (English, Hebrew and French) (Performed by: Barney, Luci, Michael, and Special Guests from the Audience) *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Where_is_Thumbkin%3F Where is Thumbkin?] (Performed by: Barney and Luci) *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Sally_The_Camel Sally The Camel] (Performed by: Barney and Luci) *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Knickerbocker Mr. Knickerbocker] (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Bop%27s_Song Baby Bop's Song] (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Bop%27s_Street_Dance Baby Bop's Street Dance] (Performed by: Baby Bop) *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Itsy_Bitsy_Spider Itsy Bitsy Spider] (Performed by: Baby Bop) *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Bubble,_Bubble_Bath Bubble, Bubble Bath] (Performed by: Barney, Luci, Tina, and Adam) *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Hurry,_Hurry,_Drive_the_Firetruck Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck] (Performed by: Baby Bop, Michael, Amy, and Derek) *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Down_By_the_Station Down By the Station] (Performed by: Barney) *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/You%27re_A_Grand_Old_Flag You're A Grand Old Flag] (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_You I Love You] (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) TriviaEdit *In the 1998 re-release of this video (as well as the 1999 re-release), Bob West re-dubbed "[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Everyone_is_Special Everyone is Special]" using the current lyrics for the song, as apposed to the ones originally used. In addition, the "Everyone is Special" bit in the credits medley is rearranged. Other than those differences, the video is the same as the original 1991 release. *The rendition of the "Barney Theme Song" used in the show uses the instruments that were later used in the''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends]'' version of the song. *In 1992, [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Time_Life Time Life] Video released an audio cassette featuring all 19 songs from this video, in addition to selling most of the [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Season_1 Season 1] ''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends]'' episodes on VHS. Another cassette was released by Lyons themselves. *This is the first video to feature a slower arrangement of "I Love You" as heard on ''Barney & Friends'' [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Season_1 Season 1]. At the end, before the curtain call starts, there's a extra piano arpeggio, but it gets drowned out by everyone saying goodbye. The instrumentals are clearly heard on the soundtrack. *This video marks the debut of a rounder, more chubby costume for Barney, closely resembling his current design. *This was the first Barney video to be televised, as part of the Barney & Friends Family Marathon. *Baby Bop's first appearance is shown in the [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Favorite_Memories Barney's Favorite Memories] featurette. Releases DatesEdit *July 7, 1991 *August 6, 1992 *May 6, 1993 *March 10, 1995 *April 9, 1996 *March 17, 1998 (the same day as [http://barneyhomevideo.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_in_Outer_Space Barney in Outer Space]) *June 3, 1999 "Barney in Concert" PreviewsEdit 1991Edit OpeningEdit *Warning Screen *Barney & The Backyard Gang Intro *Barney in Concert Title Card ClosingEdit *End Credits *Barney and the Backyard Gang Preview *The Lyons Groups Logo 1992Edit OpeningEdit *Macrovision Warning Screen *Warning Screen *Barney & The Backyard Gang Intro *Barney in Concert Title Card ClosingEdit *End Credits *The Lyons Group (1988-1992) 1993 Original PBS ReleaseEdit Opening May 6th 1993 BeforeEdit *PBS Home Video FBI Warning *PBS Home Video logo *Pacific Arts Logo *the Kids Edutainment Video Logo *Barney & the Backyard Gang Fan Club Promo *WNED Present Logo from Reading Rainbow 1990 Episode Videos from PBS Home Video *Barney in Concert Opening PBS Opening Funding Credits Closing May 6th 1993 AfterEdit *End Credits *To learn more about Barney in Concert at PBS.org Bumper *WGBH Logo *Barney & the Backyard Gang PBS Closing Funding Credits *the 1989 PBS logo with music, and the announcer man said "This is PBS!" *For more information about Barney & the Backyard Gang *Barney's Three Wishes Previews *Auditioning Promo *the Kids Edutainment Video logo *Barney & The Backyard Gang Fan Club Promo *Hope you enjoy watching "Barney in Concert" Promo - announced by Laura *Pacific Arts Logo *PBS Home Video logo *The Lyons Group logo (1988) 1996Edit OpeningEdit *FBI Warning Screen *Interpol Warning Screen *Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other BARNEY HOME VIDEOS Screen (1992-1996) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) *Barney & The Backyard Gang Intro *Barney in Concert Title Card ClosingEdit *End Credits *Kids for Character Preview *Barney's Talent Show Preview 1998Edit OpeningEdit *FBI Warning Screen *Interpol Warning Screen *[http://barneyhomevideo.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Great_Adventure Barney's Great Adventure] Preview *Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney & The Backyard Gang Intro *Barney in Concert Title Card ClosingEdit *End Credits *Barney's Advenutre Bus Preview *Groundling Marsh Preview *Kids for Character: Choices Count! Preview *Barney's Good Day, Good Night Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) 1999Edit OpeningEdit *PBS Home Video FBI Warning *PBS Home Video logo *Pacific Arts Logo *the Kids Edutainment Video Logo *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) *Barney's What the World We Share Preview *Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos Screen (1999-2001) *WNED Present Logo from Reading Rainbow 1990 Episode Videos from PBS Home Video *Barney in Concert Opening PBS Opening Funding Credits Closing After March 9th, 1999Edit *Barney Says *To learn more about Barney's Talent Show at PBS.org Bumper *End Credits *WGBH Logo *Barney & the Backyard Gang PBS Closing Funding Credits *the 1996-2013 PBS logo with music, and the announcer man said "This is PBS!" *Barney's Adventure Bus Preview *Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview *Barney's Familes Are Special Preview *Kids for Character: Choices Count Preview! *Hope you enjoy watching "Barney in Concert" Promo - announced by Kim and Kristen *Pacific Arts Logo *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) *PBS Home Video logo Categories:*Barney and the Backyard Gang episodes *Barney *Barney Home Video *1991 episodes *Add category Read more * It's Raining, It's Pouring... It's Raining, It's Pouring.... (1991, SuperMalechi's version) * Meet Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette is a Custom Barney & The Backyard Gang Video released... Meet Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette (SuperMalechi's version) * Barney's Easy Breezy Day is a Custom Barney & The Backyard Gang Video released in October 22... Barney's Easy Breezy Day (1991) (SuperMalechi's version) *Showing 2 most recent =2 comments